1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus capable of displaying dynamic, continuous images via lenticular lens. In particular, the invention is related to a dispenser having a flat surface which is able to display the dynamic, continuous images.
2. Related Prior Art
Lenticular lenses are found to be an effective way to create multidimensional effects from two-dimensional printed images. Lenticular lenses take the form of a transparent plastic sheet or web, and the sheet typically includes an array of identical curved or ribbed surfaces that are formed on the front surface of the plastic sheet. The back surface of the lens is typically flat. Each lenticule or individual lens is typically a section of a long cylinder that focuses on, and extends over, substantially the full length of an underlying image. Other lens shapes or profiles are possible (for instance, pyramidal, trapezoidal, parabolic, and the like). The lenticular lens is generally selected to accommodate both the underlying image and the distance from which the image will ordinarily be viewed.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,494,445 and 6,974,080, a lenticular image or a display comprises an underlying precursor image that has been applied to a lenticular lens. The precursor image is a composite of two or more component images based upon the desired features of the lenticular or final image. The component images are then arranged and/or segmented to create the precursor image so that the precursor image corresponds with the lenticular lens. Preferably, the image is printed directly to the flat back surface of the lenticular sheet or film. In other words, the image is fixed on the lenticular sheet. Though the lenticular image or the display therefore creates multidimensional effects, each lenticule or individual lens is limited to display a section of the underlying image that is right stuck on the back surface of the lenticule. Further, the viewer may need to change view angles so as to watch the lenticular illusion effect.